


Guilty

by cadavs



Series: Tumblr Promptfics [4]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bluepulse, Guilt, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadavs/pseuds/cadavs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the adrenaline, it was the lack of touchy-feely activities in the past month, it was teenage hormones – it was a lot of things but Jaime had stopped listening to Khaji Da rattle on about possibilities long ago. </p>
<p>Or, the one where Jaime almost goes too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

It was the adrenaline, it was the lack of touchy-feely activities in the past month, it was teenage hormones – it was a _lot_ of things but Jaime had stopped listening to Khaji Da rattle on about possibilities long ago. 

Instead, he focused on the task of prying off the white and red suit of Impulse and get to _Bart_. Blue tossed off goggles and boots and gloves, not caring where they were going to end up – he was sure he heard something fragile being knocked over. His mouth dominated Bart’s after his own suit started retracting – Bart was really awkward over kissing scarab carapace – and Jaime’s hands roamed over a pale, runner’s body.

Bart laughed – slightly nervous – when Jaime pushed him roughly back into the bed. He wasn’t exactly _shy_ about roughness, because they did sometimes get rough – it happened. But when Bart looked up he saw something weird in Jaime’s eyes. The speedster attempted to ignore it, and ignore it he did when Jaime did that _amazing_ thing with his tongue against Bart’s dick—

“Ohhhh _fuck_ ,” Bart ground out, hands clenching the sheets when he felt Jaime’s suddenly slick fingers press against his prostate. Things escalated so quickly, it made even Bart’s head spin, and he was suddenly with his legs over Jaime’s shoulders and being pounded into.

“Uh—hermano, that—ah!” Bart winced as teeth broke the skin on his shoulder. He grit his own teeth, becoming hyper-aware of the death grip his boyfriend currently had on his hips, and it suddenly felt as if Jaime was crowding him too much, and he couldn’t breathe, and—

Bart cried out softly in a way that signaled he _definitely_ wasn’t okay and Jaime _froze,_ snapped back to reality with that small sound.

“ _Bart?_ ” Jaime asked, voice barely above a whisper even though he was out of breath. ‘ _Jaime Reyes, you have scared the Impulse,_ ’ Khaji supplied helpfully. Jaime wanted to tell the scarab to stuff it, but saw with horror that Khaji was right. Bart was trembling…

No, Bart was _terrified_.

Jaime immediately pulled himself from Bart and then—he was very unsure of what to do then. He didn’t know how Bart would react if he tried to hold him, or—

‘ _Suggested tactic: talk to the Impulse._ ’ Oh, duh.

“Bart? Bart…? Hey, _cariño_ , are you okay?” Jaime asked quietly, petting Bart’s hair and smiled when Bart didn’t flinch. Green eyes slowly opened to look up at brown and Bart felt he could breathe a little easier.

Bart hesitated and Jaime felt like flinging himself into the sun.

“Bart, I’m so _sorry_ ,” Jaime said dejectedly. “Are you okay? How bad did I hurt you?”

“I’m okay… Nothing t-too bad. It’ll heal,” Bart replied. Jaime frowned, kissing Bart’s forehead softly. He helped them rearrange to a more comfortable position – Jaime being as gentle as he possibly could. He even cleaned the blood from the now vicious looking bite. Jaime kept telling Bart how sorry he was, feeling like the biggest piece of shit.

“Blue, it’s okay. I forgive you. Really, I’m fine now,” Bart persuaded.

That didn’t stop Jaime from feeling guilty.

–––

“ _Wow Jaime_ what is all thisitsmellsso _good_!!”

Jaime looked up and grinned sheepishly at Bart. He was currently in the middle of finishing cooking – it was their anniversary and he wanted to do something special for the speedster. At least, that’s what he kept telling himself.

‘ _Jaime Reyes, the Impulse has already told you multiple times that he has forgiven you._ ’

Obviously, Khaji didn’t buy it. But Jaime would digress, because that little shit’s opinion didn’t matter to him at the moment. What did, though, was Bart’s look of pure _excitement_ at all the wonderful smelling food.

“Happy anniversary? Bart, I told you to—“

“I know _I know_ but then I smelled the food and my stomach started growling and—hey! What’s that??” Bart darted forward to examine the food closer and Jaime didn’t have the heart to shoo him away.

“Calm down, mi amor. It’s not going to run away,” Jaime promised. Bart smiled and backed off watching – and fidgeting the whole while – as Jaime finished up.

After dinner, Bart went on and on and _on_ about how much he had loved the night. Well, mostly the food, but Jaime understood what Bart meant.

“Hey, her-mano, you got any ice cream?” Bart asked excitedly after they had settled on the couch. Jaime blinked, then laughed.

“Your appetite is never satisfied, is it? In the freezer,” Jaime told Bart, getting up to make sure his boyfriend didn’t make a mess of things. Bart was currently digging, with renewed awe, through the freezer. “ _Woooaahhhh_ since when did you stockpile so much ice cream and frozen yummies???”

“Since I have a boyfriend with a black hole for a stomach,” Jaime replied, shrugging. He watched as Bart grabbed an armful of everything, grinning.

“Gosh, Blue, you spoil me, y’know? I mean, I thought you always buying me Chicken Whizzies and sodas was you just being nice but _wow_!”

Jaime rubbed the back of his head, smiling.

–––

Bart was sitting in Jaime’s lap, curled up happily in a blanket while the two of them watched a movie. At first, Jaime thought Bart was just being cute. The speedster was peppering kisses along Jaime’s throat and jaw line so the Latino teen didn’t think much of it – he sometimes liked to think of Bart as an overly affectionate puppy. However, Jaime tensed when he felt Bart bite his earlobe and heard him _whine_. It was times like these that Jaime remembered what a funny thing hormones were.

‘ _The Impulse is—_ ‘

“I _know,_ ” Jaime huffed quietly, causing Bart to blink up at him in slight confusion. He clarified with, “The scarab…”

Bart nodded and kissed Jaime with obvious hunger. “Bart… I’m not sure this is a good idea—“

“ _Jaime._ ” The said teen bit his lip nervously as he looked into green eyes, which looked rather irritated at the moment.

“I don’t want to scare or hurt you again.”

‘ _Jaime Reyes, you’re being irrational._ ’

Jaime pointedly ignored Khaji.

Meanwhile, Bart sighed and rolled his eyes. He pushed Jaime back onto the bed and straddled his waist, ignoring Jaime’s look of panicked confusion.

“Jaime, her-mano, I forgave you. It was an accident and, more importantly, it’s done and over with now,” Bart said, petting Jaime’s hair with a gentleness that completely contradicted how needy he was.

“I still can’t help but feel bad,” Jaime said.

“I could tell,” Bart said. “But if you’re going to continue feeling bad about something, it’s going to be about getting nothing for the next two months because you’ve been so worried about not hurting me that you’ve been neglecting me.”

“I… Oh… _Oh._ You’ve… for the past month… I should probably stop talking now and just go with this, shouldn’t I?”

“Uh, doi.”

**Author's Note:**

> saltsgaar asked: Prompt: Jaime gets too rough during sex with Bart and Bart gets scared and Jaime feels likes shit about it, afterwards. Jaime apologizes and Bart forgives him but he doesn't think that's enough. So for like a month Jaime decides to spoil Bart by cooking amazing dinners and over supplying him with chicken whizzees and sugary sweets out the wazoo.
> 
> I'm still ehhhh about the ending...


End file.
